Ivy Chains
by roysenal
Summary: Leaves growing on the vine, but more than just minds grow at Ivy University.
1. Holds Any Ground

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice: Invasion.**

**Day 1: Holding Hands.**

* * *

"Well that class is going in a rather different direction, don't you think?"

Conner grunted. He hated that class: _the psychology of superheroes_.

"Well _someone_ sounds a little upset."

Wendy was very cheerful today. Wendy was always cheerful, even when having to listen to an Anti-Super theologist lecture for _two whole hours_.

"Do you think what he said holds any ground?" Wendy asked as they turned the corner. "I mean what he said about Superman. Can we really understand him? He's not human after all."

_He's more human than you know._

Conner had really taken that stuff to heart. The things that professor had said about Superman, well, Conner felt they applied more to him than they did Clark. In fact, it missed Clark by a long shot. It was nearly spot-on in his own case.

"Superman is Superman." Conner said as he scratched his chest. "He's the only superhero everyone trusts no matter what."

Wendy nodded understaningly, but she didn't understand. Oh, she had no idea how much Superman _meant_ to Conner. She had no clue.

"Yeah, but what about what he was saying about the young heroes." Wendy continued. He loved how she didn't refer to them as sidekicks. "What ever happened to Kid Flash? Aqualad and the two Archers from Star City?"

_Kid Flash retired and is going to college at Stanford with Artemis. Red Arrow the former Speedy is on indefinite hiatus from the Justice League as he searches for the original Speedy from whom he was cloned from. Oh, and Aqualad's evil now._

Wendy bit her lip and cocked her head to the side, "Do you know how many Robins Gotham has had?"

"Three." Conner answered automatically.

Wendy's eyebrows shot up, her mouth turning into and_ O_. "Really? I thought it was only two..."

"Don't listen anything that guy says," Conner hastily changed the subject, "He sounds like he should be working for that slime ball Godfrey."

Wendy offered up a smile. "At least he was only a guest spe-_EEEK!"_

Wendy's foot stumbled on the stairs. They hadn't been paying attention when they turned the next corner. Wendy lost her balance, she was about to fall down the stairs but Conner quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her back. She slammed against his chest, nearly sending them both over the edge. Conner latched onto the railing to support them.

Wendy panted heavily, still in shock. All Conner could think about was her extremely close proximity, her hand in his.

Wendy managed to calm herself down enough to take a step back away from the edge of the stairs, a little aways from Conner. Her hand didn't leave his, though.

"My hero." She breathed.

Conner gave her a smile, he squezzed her hand gently. "Come on, let's take a different route."

Wendy gave him a shaky laugh, and Conner pulled her along by the hand, by her warm, welcoming hand.

* * *

**Updated everyday in November!**

_**~ roysenal**_


	2. Didn't Want to Miss This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 2: Cuddling**

* * *

Wendy threw her head back against the couch and let out a high pitched yawn. Conner couldn't help but follow her example.

The historical film they were watching was so _boring_.

Really, this must have been the worst film on World War I to exist to date.

They had been smacked with work for the last week and a half. Conner himself was falling behind, what with trying to defend the earth on a daily basis and all. Wendy on the other hand wasn't a superhero; she always managed to keep everything together.

After have to wrestle the dinosaur of a VHS player in the West Wing Student Lounge, they had finally got it to work. So now it was close to midnight and the movie still had another forty-five minutes to go.

They were just so _exhausted_.

Wendy was falling asleep. She'd be down in a few minutes. Conner could feel himself going too. He noticed that recently, what with college winding down and all, he started to feel more_ human_ and less_kryptonian_ on a regular basis - which essentially was a bad thing, considering he felt so worn out even without any fighting that day.

Wendy let out another small yawn and fell to the side, onto Conner's chest. Carefully he got his arm free from under her and sling ed it on the back of the couch.

Yep, Wendy was out.

Wendy shivered, nestling herself into his chest, her arm resting on him.

Conner studied her face; her mouth was slightly open, stretched from her position, yet it still managed to keep it's smile. Her short hair was as messy as it could possibly be, and her nostrils moved in beats of two. Dot-dot_-dash._

He wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore.

Conner grabbed his jacket from the armrest with other arm and draped it over her. He should just carry her back to her room, but he didn't want to risk waking her. He didn't want to miss this. He let his other arm fall gently from the back of the couch onto her shoulders. Wendy smiled and nuzzled deeper into his chest.

Conner leaned his head back. She was holding on to him, and he was holding on to her. Sleeping to the sound of the French countryside being shelled.

* * *

**Yeah, that's right. It's still the 2nd in my time zone.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	3. Refracting and Landing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 3: Playing a Game**

* * *

"I spy with my little eye... something red."

"Tail lights."

"Woo. You did it." Wendy droned, her finger making a swirl in the air. "Okay, how long have we been stuck here?"

"About an hour." Conner replied. They had taken the bus from the school to a museum up state. Now, they were stuck in traffic on the way back. It was close to eleven at night, and they both had classes bright and early in the morning. Conner hoped that they would get back to campus by morning. He could just get off the bus and hop home in a few minutes, but... "There's an accident about a mile up a head, covering all lanes, blocking an exit."

Wendy raised an eye brow. _Crap_. He had honed in his super-hearing to find out what was going on.

"Uh, I overheard someone mention that."

Wendy gave a gentle nod. "Sure. Now go - it's your turn."

Hm. Conner glanced around; he could see so much more than she could, it really wasn't fair. He moved his head all around as to not give her any clues. He took a glance at her, her eyes were closed. She was waiting for him to go.

The light of all the tail lights and the fluorescence all reflecting and landing on her face.

Wow...

"I spy something..."

_Beautiful._

* * *

**You have no idea how hard it was to _CHOOSE A FREAKING GAME!_**

_**~ roysenal**_


	4. Slow Down There, Daredevil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 4: Eating Ice Cream**

* * *

"Oh, a risk taker I see." Wendy commented as she took a lick of her cone. "Actually got a topping this time; slow down there, daredevil."

Conner usually got one scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cup, but the store was having a special, so he got American colored sprinkles added for no charge. Wendy on the other had got some pink bubblegum flavor with gummy bears and cookie crumbs Conner thought she was eating a rainbow's puke.

"I see you left off the whipped cream this time, how healthy."

"Ha. Ha." Wendy took a bite out of it this time. "This has been my favorite ice cream since I was a kid. The store in Happy Harbor went out of business when I started high school. Still have no idea why, I went there all the time."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the ice cream. The cold, liberating taste of freedom. They each had had separate exams that day. He a physics test, and she a psychology essay. It was nice to just take a minute to relax-

"No._ No._" Wendy cut in abruptly. "Are you seriously _brushing the sprinkles off_?"

Conner looked down at his cup. He hadn't even realized that he had been wiping the sprinkles off to the side with his little plastic spoon.

"I don't like change."

"Oh, I _know_ that." Wendy gave a little huff. "Clearly you don't understand the magnificence of this ice cream."

Conner smirked. "Clearly you don't understand how to keep the magnificence of this ice cream off your face."

Wendy crossed her eyes to try to see what Conner was staring at. She had a little bit of rainbow on the tip of her nose.

"Here." Conner said, he grabbed a napkin and dabbed it on his tongue before wiping her nose off with it. Her eyes closed at the touch. Conner couldn't help but think how adorable that was.

"Aw, don't those two make the cutest couple." Both of them turned. A girl in her teens had whispered that two her friend, glancing at the two college students.

"Um, were not-" She had already left. Conner's hand and saliva napkin was still on her nose. His and Wendy's eyes locked for a moment.

Conner quickly yanked his hand away. Their heads both turning in the opposite directions, faces flushing.

* * *

**So I took the list and edited it, because some wouldn't translate well to writing. Then I changed the order because I'm mean and didn't want to write what I was supposed to yet. Don't even like this one all that much either.**

**Also, changed my penname. Eheheheheh. Not pretentious anymore, yay!**

_**~ roysenal**_


	5. He Didn't Care Where

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 5: Studying**

* * *

"I'm not in the mood for studying tonight." There he admitted it. That last mission... No. He wasn't going to study he needed a break.

Wendy cocked her head to the side. "Don't you have an essay next week?"

"It's due next week."

"Oh I see."

Conned rubbed the bridge of his nose. The Team, the hall. Jaime and Bart knowing something he didn't. Tim and Cassie... Nightwing and M'gann acting stranger than usual..._ M'gann.._.

"I need to drive on down to Metropolis tomorrow." No, he didn't. "My brother Clark's out of the country on business." That was an understatement. "I need to check up on his things."

Wendy nodded, she could find something to do over the weekend.

"Want to come?"

He wanted her to come. He wanted to spend time with her. With _her._ He didn't care where. He didn't care if it was on a highway for hours, her grabbing onto his waist as he drove them on his motorcycle...

Wendy's face lit up, and Conner's heart fluttered. "Wow, um,_ yeah._ Yeah, I would."

"Great." Conner said. "It's a date."

No turning back now.

* * *

**I've made my own order don't judge me.**

**Grrr. Not happy with these ugh blurg bloop wee woo glub.**

**_~ roysenal_**


	6. Closer, Closed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 6: Spooning**

* * *

_You need to focus_.

He was going faster than sixty miles an hour down the interstate on his motorcycle. He was heading down to Metropolis from Ivy Town; normally, he'd take the zeta but...

The reason for his distraction. His passenger.

She felt so warm against his body despite the cold winds they sliced through. She was wrapped around the back of his body, pressed tight, holding tighter...

He could see her out his his rear-view mirror. He face was covered from the face shield, but that didn't affect him. Wendy was looking around and the landscape with wide eyes, an in awe smile on her face. Wendy closed her eyes and squeezed him tighter, snuggling into his back.

Conner flicked his eyes back to the front. Don't get distracted.

He needed to get his head in the game. They would need to stop for gas and food soon, in about... fifty miles.

Conner took a deep breath. He could do this -_ she feels so warm_ - he could do this - her hands were around his waist - he...

He was stopping for gas now.

* * *

**COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC IT'S JUST I NEED TO REMEMBER THIS MOMENT: THE HONORABLE MR. BARACK OBAMA, HAS BEEN REELECTED AS PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA.**

**That is all okay.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	7. I'm Not Big On Change

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 7: Genderbent**

* * *

Connie scratched the side of her nose. She only had ten more pages, maybe a few thousand words, left in her chapter. It was bright out, nice day on campus.

"SURPRISE!"

Connie jumped and whirled around, book clattering to the ground, fist raised, about-

_"Wendell!_" Connie shouted. "_What is wrong with you?!_"

"The real question is what is wrong with you - you almost punched me in the face!"

Connie gave a little huff and picked her book of the ground. The corners were scuffed. "What do you want?"

"Have you forgotten?" Wendell asked. He pulled a pink party hat out from behind his back and placed it on her head.

_Oh._

She remembered, but she'd tried to forget. Her birthday.

"So, how old are you?- Sorry, forgot. It is rude to ask a woman her age."

Connie managed a smile, "I'm twenty-two." _More like, six_.

"Well, you look exactly the same as the day we met." Connie's smile faded. Wendell rushed to cover. "No - I mean, that's a good thing. You look great. You've always looked beau-"

Connie's heart fluttered. Wendell scratched the back of his head.

Wendell had moved over to her side of the bench. They were both sitting down on the bench now. Connie rubbed anxiously at the now-damaged corners of her book.

"So... still wearing the Superman shirts I see." Wendell noted. "Even Mallie grew out of those."

"Well, uh, I'm not to big on change."

"Or surprises right? That's why I remember your birthday- I mean, there's no way I could forget. What, with all the huge surprise parties Matt threw you ever year."

Connie sighed. "I hated those."

"MMM, I don't buy it." Wendell contradicted. "You, _Miss Connie Kent_, just _pretended_ to hate them. It made Matt happy to through them for you, so secretly, you_ loved_ it."

Connie allowed herself another smile, "You know me pretty well."

There. There eyes locked. Wendell's were soft, blue. Connie could feel the emotion pouring out of them, the meaning behind his words-

They both noticed how close they were at the same time and locked away.

"So," Wendell coughed. A sad, forced smile. "Any uh... parties this year?"

Connie looked down at her hands, hands that used to have green ones nearly glued to them. Hands that have fought through so much and loved through so much.

"No," She said. She could feel some tears forming in her eyes. She flicked her head so her hair would obscure her face from his view. "This year you're the only one who remembered."

* * *

**There are two specials, this one and an AU one that do not connect to the rest, but are just for fun. I was saving this for later but... **

**Also, I feel like some of their tendencies would change with their gender. I feel like Wendell would be more outgoing in a sense. And I see Connie as not being simply broody but snippy. Instead of grumbling, she'd retort. Girls do on average speak 5000 more words a day.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	8. Wasn't Alone Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 8: On a Date**

* * *

Metropolis hadn't been the same since Superman left. Metropolis didn't know that, and Wendy certainly didn't either.

Wendy was amazed by everything, the only times she had been in a big city before were for cheer competitions Sure, Ivy's_ big_ but it's a_ town_, not a _metropolis_.

She dragged him all around, completely forgetting the reason why they were here. Which, wasn't even a reason to begin with.

First thing they did was go to the museum, Conner still can't remember what they saw. The only thing he was looking at was her.

They drove down streets, walking down streets, took the bus. Eventually they found a small sandwich shop; Conner hadn't realized how hungry he had been. _Distracted, I guess._

Now, they were under one of the trees in the central park eating their food. Wendy was talking animatedly, Conner hid his smile behind his food.

He was glad to get away from it all. Just run away from the responsibility, run away from what he was made for. Run away from everything; not everything, not everyone.

He shouldn't be running away from his problems, but he wasn't running away alone_ per se..._ He had someone to be with now. He wasn't alone anymore. Not anymore. He hadn't felt this way since...

They were back at his motorcycle now. They were going to head to Clark's apartment and get cleaned up before stopping by the Daily Planet - Conner was nervous about that, it felt like he was taking someone home to his mother, which was even stranger because he didn't see Lois as his mother - then go catch a movie before taking the long drive back to Ivy Town.

"Wow - just; Conner this is amazing." Wendy gushed. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

And when she kissed his cheek, he felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest.

_He wasn't alone anymore._

* * *

**Okay. So we've made it to a certain point; hence forth they are now dating. **

**That felt like a royal decree or something: ****_HENCE FORTH, FROM THIS EIGHTH DAY OF NOVEMBER, IN THE YEAR OF OUR BATMAN TWO THOUSAND AND TWELVE-_**

**Sorry I have promotion warrants on my mind.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	9. Like a Glow, Like a Halo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 9: Kissing**

* * *

"Diner for lunch today?" Wendy asked as she swung their interlocked hands between them.

Conner smiled. Wendy was extra cheerful today; it was contagious.

The Team had noticed that he wasn't around the Hall as often anymore; they even noticed that he wasn't brooding anymore - which some took that as a sign of distress - some more than others... Wendy had that affect on him.

The courtyard was empty, it seemed to always be empty when the two of them passed through. They stopped walking at around the bench Conner had been sitting at when she had remembered his birthday, Wendy needed to get her phone out; she was going to call Karen to see if her and Mal wanted to join them.

Wendy gave a little sigh, but her mood didn't dampen. "Mal said they can't; Karen's has a lot of experiments to get done..."

The sun shone of her hair, eyes, face, skin. Like a glow, like a halo.

"I'm worried about them, Karen seems to be putting all her work-"

He brought his lips down to hers. She was stunned for a moment but quickly returned it.

It was gentle, short, blissful.

Wendy's surprise when they broke apart manifested into a grin, a light laugh. Bubbly, ecstatic, overjoyed...

Everything he was feeling.

* * *

**I feel like Conner actually needs to be the one to start things, not Wendy. Wendy, to me, would be cautious and concerned that he still has feelings for Megan and doesn't want to intrude. So Conner has to be the one to start, then as Wendy gets more sure, she can initiate things.**

**I also feel like I'm missing Conner's character completely. Or, that I have him in a dreamlike state where he's pushing all of his problems away to create a perfect utopia in his own little world where he is happy and there are no monkeys.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	10. Back and Forth and Back and Forth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 10: Cooking**

* * *

The diner was closed, which was odd; it never had closed that early before. Conner and Wendy swung by the supermarket on their way back to Wendy's dorm, which had a small kitchenette.

Conner now understood why she insisted on going out to eat every night; Wendy couldn't cook to save her life.

"That's not how you crack an egg." Conner noted. She had smashed it against the side of the bowl, bits of eggshell falling into a mix. Conner grabbed another egg from the carton, tapping the side and spreading it with his fingers. "_That_ is how you do it."

Wendy gave him a pout. "That's not how you count." She grabbed the box and showed Conner the back. "The recipe said _two_ eggs _not three_."

"The recipe also doesn't call for any eggshells."

"Well if you clearly don't like their crunch " Wendy dipped her hands into the mix, and scooped out a handful of eggshells in egg whites and thrust them into his hands, "_-you_ can get rid of them."

"If the you like the taste, you should eat them then." Conner thrust it back at her.

Back and forth back and forth back and forth back and forth until-

"Those were my favorite boots." The egg bits had slipped from their hands, landing on Conner's shoe. He could feel it oozing into it.

"Well, we wouldn't want them to look different from one another, now would we?" Wendy took another egg and dropped it right on his other shoe.

Conner cracked his neck, flexed his jaw, and rolled back his arm. Oh,_ this was war._ He reached his hand into the bag of flour and flicked it into her face.

And he had to admit that Wendy looked really cute when she was mad and covered in flour, but war has been waged, and Conner Kent will not be defeated by cuteness - or eggs.

* * *

**asdfghjkl;**

**That is all.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	11. I'm Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 11: Hanging Out With Friends**

* * *

"So, you and Wendy huh?" Mal asked.

Conner nodded. "Almost a month now."

"Wow." Mal went on. "Never would have thought."

There was a pause. Conner didn't really know what to do exactly. Things had never been awkward with Mal before - well, save for their first meeting.

"But you aren't over M'gann." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

Conner's eyebrows knitted together. "I broke up with her. We're done. There's no way we can ever be together again. Yeah, she was my first love and all..."

"Man, she was the love of your life."

Conner slammed his fist into the wall they were leaning on, cracking it. "I'm moving on."

Mal raised his arms up defensively, but he didn't comment.

More silence. They were waiting for Wendy to get out of her next class so they all could see a movie and have dinner together.

"Karen's not going to show, is she?"

Now it was Mal's turn to glare. "She said she would..."

"Said and will are too different things."

"Look, man, I shouldn't have brought her up, I get it-"

"Hey there!" Wendy came around the corner and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Mal!" Her expression went from delight to sadness. "I tried to get Karen but she's running some tests and-"

Mal sighed and pushed himself up off the wall. "Girl's gotta do what the girl's gotta do." Mal said sadly. "There's no point in me sticking around now."

"Oh, come on Mal-"

"Naw, Wendy." Mal reassured her, "I don't want to be the third wheel you to go ahead.

Wendy tried to get him to change his mind, but Mal wasn't budging. He gave Conner one last look that read: we'll talk later.

* * *

**Just barely made it; I had like ten minutes till midnight oh lordie**

**And some were asking about M'gann so here you go don't expect a lot of this, in fact this will probably be the last of the definite M'gann angst. Eeyup.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	12. All I Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 12: Shopping**

* * *

"You haven't heard anything from Mal, have you?" Wendy asked as they entered the store.

"No." In fact, Conner hadn't seen him. He'd been avoiding him at all costs. He didn't need any of that right now.

"I hope he and Karen can work it out," Wendy mentioned offhandedly.

Conner didn't know exactly why they were at the small mall today. Something to do? It had been rather slow lately, which it shouldn't be. Finals were right around the corner. Then summer. Conner couldn't wait till summer.

"What do you think of this shirt?" Wendy asked.

Conner narrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that shirt a little big for you?" It was at least three times her size.

"This is a men's shirt Conner." Wendy clarified. "For you."

Conner tapped his chest in response. "This is all I need."

"You wear that everyday."

"Not the same one." Conner pointed out. "I have multiple."

Wendy laughed and shook her head. "Why am I even doing this again?"

"I have no clue." Conner shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around her, leaning her out of the store. "Let's grab lunch."

"Sounds great." Wendy said as she turned to kiss him lightly on the lips.

* * *

**Right now I'm just waiting for the perfect turning point be do dop**

**And the timelines all weird and I need to fix an error in the first chapter but what****_ever_**

_**~ roysenal**_


	13. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 13: Dancing**

* * *

The song was slow. The instruments moving in sync as the classical music filled the air. The lights had been dimmed, evening had come.

Wendy looked stunning. She had on a simple sky blue dress with short sleeves and a white ribbon around her waist. Simple, beautiful, perfect. He on the other hand was stuck in yet another monkey suit.

They moved slowly in circles to the song. Her arms were around his neck, his were placed delicately on her waist.

"I just can't believe it." Wendy said after a while. "We're graduating tomorrow."

She was right. He couldn't believe it either. They had had finals, and now they were at the gala for the graduating class... They each would receive their Bachelor's Degree tomorrow.

"You're going to get your Master's though, aren't you?" Conner asked. He wasn't entirely sure. He was just starting to think of what happens after.

Wendy nodded. "Yes but still, completing undergraduate school is a big deal." Wendy nibbled her lip. "What about you?"

Once again, he hadn't made any plans. He could easily go and get his masters; he could even get a Doctorate if he wanted too. He wasn't sure though. He had no idea what the world would be like in four months.

"Still haven't decided yet." Conner said. "I just know I'll be with you."

Conner could see the relief on Wendy's face. He would probably have been the same way if the roles had been reversed.

The twirled slowly in silence for a while after that. Wendy's head made it on to Conner's shoulder, her hands stroking the back of his hair. Conner held her tight. He didn't want it to be over. He didn't want his escape to be gone, for them to separate. They didn't have to yet. Tomorrow was another day. Then within the week they would have to move out of the dorms...

Tomorrow wasn't going to be his ending, it was a new beginning.

* * *

**I had time today so I outlined the rest of it to see how their relationship would progress and whoa nelly some of the ending prompts are sure going to speed things along. I believe the time line I had laid out will generally end it at the end of July, then skip years in the future for the last two...**

**I can wait until the turning point eeeeee~!**

_**~ roysenal**_


	14. They Made It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 14: In Formal Wear**

* * *

Conner could see Dick, Barbara, Cassie, and Tim off to the side. He recalled that Bart and Jaime were set to attend. He couldn't see Mal or Karen, but he knows that they're there along with Dinah. He knows Clark would be there if he could. Conner doesn't expect anyone else.

He can't tell where Wendy is. Everyone is wearing the same headpiece, and he's pretty sure she is between two guys with haircuts similar to hers. He's anxious to get his little slip of paper in its finished case. He's anxious to walk across the stage and move the tassel on his hat to the other side. He cannot wait to throw his hat in the air, to have earned a Bachelor's degree. But most of all, he cannot wait to see her. He wants to see Wendy so bad, he hadn't seen her since last night at the gala. He wanted to see her light up, her smile, her eyes, the way she would try to be professional as she crossed the stage but he knew she wouldn't be able to stop the spring in her step.

"Harris, Wendy."

He hadn't been paying attention but here it was here it was. Her feet were moving faster than her body. She shakes the dean's hand, and they pose for a picture with the diploma. He moves her tassel to the other side. Wendy's now making her way to the edge of the stage, making her way back to the stairs and back to her chair in the courtyard. Wendy's eyes are shinning bright; Conner can see light tears in them. She is so, so happy. Wendy finds his eyes; her smile brightens and she starts laughing as she descends the stairs. She made it, Conner knew she would.

By the time Wendy's row sits back in their seats, it's his rows turn. He's shuffling along so slowly. It feels like it's taking forever. He keeps scanning the crowd. Wendy's looking down at the diploma in her hands, occasionally wiping at her eyes. Conner's eyes land on his Team, all together now. He was actually surprised that that many came.

"Kent, Conner."

He grips the dean's hand a little too tightly. The photographer keeps telling him to look at the camera but his eyes are on Wendy, who was now looking at him. The picture was taken and he was shuffled off the stage; he didn't care. He kept his eyes on her all the way back to his seat. She couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't stop smiling, no one could stop smiling.

Each one of them made it.

Wendy made it.

_He made it._

* * *

**_MEH BBIES_**

**_~ roysenal_**


	15. Never the Same

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 15: In A Different Time**

* * *

"This isn't fair." Wendy said shaking her head. "You shouldn't have too."

Conner was silent as she ranted. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"You aren't_ slaves."_ Wendy was getting more hysterical, irrational, by the second. "People in this country have the right to make the choice - _this is a free country!"_

"Freedom isn't free, Wend."

Wendy stopped and spun on him. Conner flicked his gaze up briefly to meet her own. It was a moment, a split second, but she understood. Oh she understood everything.

"It's not the draft." She said, almost inaudibly. "You enlisted on your own."

"Wend-"

_"When were you going to tell me?"_ Wendy blurts out. "The day you left? Were you just going to show up in your uniform? Where are you being stationed?_ What branch did you enlist in?"_

"Marine Corps." Conner said, proudly. "I'll be heading with the campaign to take Iwo Jima. I ship out for Parris Island next week."

Wendy's fists were clenched. Conner had never seen her so upset, Wendy never got this upset before. Then again, Marvin was dead. Mal was deployed two months ago. Wendy's father was somewhere in the Pacific; Conner may see him there.

"Wendy I _need_ to do this." Conner gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have a duty, I want to help. I can-"

She slapped his face.

"I get it. I know you Conner. I should have expected this but with Marvin, and with Karen..." Wendy shook her head. "I'm proud of you - but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

She pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned just as tightly. She stroked the back of his head; soon it would be gone, shaved high and tight.

"I'm not asking for any promises, but _be safe_."

Conner sighed into the top of her head. She was right, no promises.

He went to Parris Island the next week. One month later as opposed to the usual three months, he completed boot camp. The sixteenth regiment, Alpha Company. He got to return home for a few days before heading to Hawaii. He spent those days with Wendy, and Wendy only.

He wouldn't see her again for another two years.

He wasn't the same; neither was she.

* * *

**This was the other bonus one. Originally, it was later but I'm****_ lazy_****.**

**This takes place during the military draft in WWII.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	16. Keep Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 16: Stranded Somewhere**

* * *

Conner would have been lying if he had said he forgot to fill up his motorcycle with gas.

So he wasn't technically lying when Wendy asked him if he forgot to, because he didn't say anything.

He just needed them to get away. When you graduate, you need to find a place to stay. They had decided to find one together.

Conner honestly did not think the decision through. He only looked at the _Wendy_ side of the matter, not the _Superboy_ side.

How was he supposed to explain when he didn't come home for nights on end, maybe even weeks. Or if some stranger were to knock on the door - because he knew Luthor had the resources. He also has never lived anywhere but the cave, or now, the Hall. He needed to be by a zeta tube. They needed to be in a place that would not necessarily be targeted by REACH or the LIGHT or anyone else. He needed to keep her safe.

So when she wanted to go check out Metropolis, he couldn't let that happen.

He needed to tell her.

"How many miles back do you think Ivy is?" Wendy asked, sighing. "Ten? Fifteen?"

"That's about right." No it wasn't, it was only five; he just took a less traveled route. More lies.

"Well we better start walking then."

It was silent for a while, but Wendy soon resumed to talking about a place to live. That maybe it was best if they stayed close to Ivy. She would be returning there for her Masters Degree in the fall, and Conner could easily if he wanted to too. Plus, Ivy wasn't as crowded or loud or crime ridden.

He'd been putting it off for too long and the longer she talked the more guilty he was feeling.

"Wendy, there's somethi-"

"What about_ that_?" She hadn't heard him. He hadn't realized he was whispering. She was pointing to a small apartment, right by the _Welcome to Ivy Town_ sign.

"It was small. Two adjoined buildings, four apartments. The one on the upper left had a sign in the window that read_ FOR RENT_. It looked the right size. It was secluded enough. Yeah, that could work.

"Looks great." Conner said and Wendy lit up. Conner couldn't help but smile too, but as soon as she turned in the other direction, it faded.

_He needed to tell her._

* * *

**I am_ so_ sorry I missed the day on this one. I was literally writing it when I fell asleep last night. I woke up with my laptop upside down on the floor.**

**Oopsie.**

_**~ roysenal**_


	17. Flutter and Pang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Day 17: Moved in Together**

* * *

Everything was moved into their apartment in a week. There apartment had a small living room, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen. Really, it was the perfect size for them.

After a long day of moving things - Conner had actually brought most of the heavy things over secretly with Sphere, so they got done a lot faster than it should have took - they headed down to the diner. It was only twenty minutes away with traffic. Really, it was the perfect place.

For Wendy and _Conner_, but not for _Superboy_.

The only two who knew were Karen and Mal - and he knew that wouldn't last.

He knew he should tell her too. She deserved to know but he was a afraid. Conner Kent, the boy of steel, was afraid. He was afraid that all this would be lost, all they had would be gone. That if he kept her in the dark, everyone else would be in the dark about her too.

He kept digging his hole deeper and deeper, it's walls were getting more and more unstable.

Yet he couldn't stop. The look in Wendy's eyes made his head flutter, and his chest pang.

* * *

**Next one will be much more ****_enjoyable_**** if you know what I mean.**

**_~ roysenal_**


	18. Everything But Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Day 18: Making Out**

* * *

Her hands tangle themselves in his hair, his hands trail up and down her back.

She's on his lap, straddling him on _their_ new sofa in_ their_ new apartment. _Their_.

Conner's hands stop, one is on the back of her head, the other is on her lower back, keeping her their.

Their lips press together passionately. Wendy tastes of diet cola and fried chicken, and that's never tasted so good.

Conner slips away, forgetting everything. Lost in the moment, escaping it all, escaping everything but her. Everything but her. He could never forget her. He couldn't lose her.

The warmth of her body - the sheer warmth of her presence, her whole self - pressed against him. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

They gasp for breath every chance that comes their way, but they aren't looking for it. Conner doesn't need to as often, and even if her did, he wouldn't want to miss a moment.

* * *

_**how does one write this like seriously this sounds like fifty shades of kryptonian or something ew**_

**as you can see I'm slipping into the tumblrtype for author's notes and**_** FUCK CAPITALIZATION**_

**also the link to my tumblr doesn't work of well just type in roysenal . tumblr . com and lalalalala**

_**~ roysenal**_


End file.
